El Humano
by Belle-Fee-Verte
Summary: Escritos de 'El Horla' desde el punto de vista del mismo. Lo que ocurre cuando un ente espiritual brasileño, potencialmente mortal para los humanos, quiere un amigo. Lo que no escribió Guy de Maupassant.
1. Salto de fe

El Humano:

**8 de Mayo**

Entramos en el Sena casi al medio día. Nuestro navío avanzó unos metros y luego tuvo que ser remolcado hacia la ciudad porque se necesita un hombre con conocimiento de la zona para poder sortear los pasadizos acuosos de esas calles inundadas.  
>La vista es preciosa. Los ciudadanos pasean por las acercas con gran alegría, dándole a la hermosa arquitectura del lugar un aire vivo que me fascinó.<br>Tantos meses en el mar han hecho que me vuelva melancólico. Brasil está muy lejano ahora y me encuentro en tierra extranjera. Espero con muchas ansias poder encontrar diversidad de personajes mientras nos quedemos. Mi búsqueda se ha iniciado hace meses. Necesito un acompañante en mi vida. Un amigo quien pueda, se alguna forma, hacerme sentir que estoy en casa.

Mientras pasábamos por un corredor lleno de aristocráticas y bellas casas, algo me ha llamado la atención.  
>Las viviendas, aunque hermosas en construcción y distribución me habían provocado un poco de nostalgia. Imaginaba las familias que habitarían esas residencias, la calidez de los seres humanos y las relaciones estrechas y cómplices que debían gestarse durante las tardes, cuando todos se reunían en grandes salones para pasar el tiempo en familiar armonía. Niños somnolientos jugando en la alfombra, jóvenes imaginativos pasando la vista por hermosos libros, padres descansando con complacencia…<br>Y mientras mi mente iba imaginando aquel hermoso y celestial escenario, capté movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo. Un joven, de aquellos que yo había imaginado sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo extensos volúmenes de intrincados tópicos, saludaba efusivamente al bergantín con la mano.  
>Lo miré como hechizado. Su amplia sonrisa y su postura indicaban que estaba en un estado de felicidad absoluta. Toda su persona calzaba con su entorno. Ese hombre pertenecía a ese lugar como si hubiese sido el vientre materno propio y el un inocente nonato.<p>

No pude resistirlo y salté como si hubiese visto el más maravilloso tesoro.  
>¡¿Qué es esto?!<br>Me he acercado con suma rapidez hacia su morada, pero no ha logrado divisarme.  
>No es extraño pues para los hombres soy invisible, una ilusión, soy aquello que hace que se den vuelta alarmados y luego sigan su camino pensando que su propia mente los ha engañado.<p>

**12 de Mayo**

Sé que el joven se siente extraño. Es mi presencia lo que causa todo aquello y es algo que no puedo evitar. Mi fortaleza, mi complexión, cada cosa que me hacer ser quien soy es como un veneno para los seres humanos que comienzan a debilitarse a mi lado. Entre más me aproximo, entre más comparto mi ser con un mortal, este decae paulatinamente.

Sé que haberlo visto es una señal y por tanto no he de preocuparme puesto que aquellas molestias que siente, aquella paranoia con respecto a su propio ánimo serán pasajeras. Una fuerza me ha guiado hasta él y creo fervientemente que es porque él puede resistirme. Sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer y dejar que mi esencia pueda ser acogida dentro de él.

Sale a caminar, y sé que sus sentimientos se vuelven cambiantes pues regresa notablemente confuso.

No he logrado captar su nombre pues sus criados lo llaman "Amo" o "Señor".  
>Lo prefiero así. Quiero que todo lo que compone a tal joven sea un misterio para mí, un velo que cubra cada elemento y que se me permita de a poco ir iluminando las sombras que ajustan su todo.<br>Ahora, mientras escribo esto, lo veo desde mi posición en la ventana, llegar por la puerta principal. Ha caminado mucho, puedo notarlo por el calor de sus mejillas. Está triste. De nuevo no sabe qué es lo que ha pasado.

**16 de Mayo**

Ha empeorado.  
>Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo recostado y yo me quedo a la cabecera de su cama cuando está en ella o junto al sofá cuando se ha vuelto demasiado débil como para subir las escaleras.<br>Tiene fiebre y es por mi causa.  
>Pero no lo dejo caer y me alejo cuando noto que está a punto de que el dolor penetre su alma. Lo miro desde la distancia, cansado, alarmado y sudoroso. Cierro los ojos y lo insto a aguantarlo todo.<br>Sé que por su propia salud debería dar un paso al costado y volver a arremeter cuando se encuentre más fuerte, pero no puedo, sus hermosos ojos me llaman. Cada vez que cierra los ojos para calmarse y comienza a imaginar la felicidad pasada, el ambiente se llena de un perfume irresistible con el que jamás había tenido contacto.  
>No puedo alejarme.<p>

**18 de Mayo**

En la mañana me ha parecido que despertaba mejor que los otros días anteriores. Se ha vestido con celeridad y ha salido en coche.  
>No quise subir con él porque pensé que un momento lejos de mí le recompondría bastante el ánimo. En vez de eso me quedado en la casa observando viejos retratos de su familia, abriendo gastados libros que estaban sobre la mesa de su biblioteca y dando paseos por el hermoso jardín.<br>Entiendo por qué se ha vuelto tan irresistible para mí. Amamos los mismos géneros de literatura, el mismo tipo de clima y pasaríamos nuestra vida contemplando los movimientos de la naturaleza.  
>Cuando regresó se desplomó en el sofá. El criado que lo había acompañado llamó con premura a una mujer alta y de mediana edad, para luego hablarle en voz muy baja señalando la planta alta y poniendo en sus manos un pequeño paquete de algo que no pude identificar.<p>

Él está débil, pero lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra los efectos que le provoco. El destino hizo bien en unirnos.  
>Con mucha dificultad Mi Querido Humano se pone de pie y suspirando comienza a subir lentamente las escaleras hacia el baño. Todo ha sido preparado por la criada y él se desnuda para tomar una ducha.<br>Mis ojos lo siguen por entre el vapor de unas sales inodoras.

**25 de Mayo **

Su estado es realmente malo. Visiblemente malo.  
>Cuando llega la noche se llena de temores que no puede controlar.<br>Da vueltas por el salón como si el movimiento ahuyentara sus nerviosas aprensiones.  
>Yo tomo asiento cerca de él y lo observo con dolorosa expectación mientras se mueve de forma errática.<br>Toma asiento y se pone de pie al segundo después. Toma algún volumen de la estantería y al poco tiempo su mirada se queda fija en los cortinajes.  
>Cena con rapidez y se pone de pie sin siquiera reposar la comida mientras yo me acerco lo suficiente a él como para notar que su respiración pasa de calmada a rápida de un segundo a otro.<br>Pero antes de que pueda acercarme más, sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto con suma rapidez, como para dejar tras de sí todo pensamiento psicótico.  
>Pobre amigo.<br>Lo sigo en silencio, contemplando como se cambia de ropa y se prepara para dormir. No puedo seguirlo hasta sus sueños y me siento en un rincón de la habitación mientras él le da dos vueltas a la llave y comienza a buscar los espectros en el armario, debajo de la cama, detrás de las cortinas e incluso bajo las sábanas.  
>Entonces pienso que sería terrorífico que algún mal saliera por el cajón de la mesita de noche y nos atacara a ambos en nuestra intimidad. Entiendo su miedo pues ahora tengo un poco de él.<br>Se recuesta en la cama y lucha contra el sueño.  
>Cuando ya ha caído abatido por Morfeo, me acerco a él, a mi Humano, elegido por quien sabe cuál providencia que guio el barco donde me encontraba hasta él; y entonces me subo con suavidad a la cama, no quiero alarmarlo y sé que su sueño en estos momentos es profundo.<br>Mi tronco se encuentra sobre el suyo y me regocijo de la visión de su hermoso rostro empapado por la inconsciencia. Alzo una mano y toco su mejilla para luego deslizarla por su cuello. Mi otra mano sigue la misma ruta y ambas quedan al costado de su garganta.  
>Envidio el aire que atraviesa ese pasaje de tejido muscular, la sangre que golpea sus venas, la vida que hierve dentro de él y que lo vuelve cálido.<br>Él nota mi presencia pues comienza a moverse con angustia. Sin embargo se mantiene dormido y solo gira su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacudirme de su lado.  
>Su desesperación me frena y me quito justo a tiempo para hacerlo despertar mientras me refugio en lo más alejado.<br>Él enciende la luz y tras asegurarse de que su soledad es absoluta, deja caer su cuerpo lleno de sudor sobre la cama y se duerme calmada y profundamente.


	2. Hilos sin unir

**2 de Junio**

Su estado ha agravado.  
>Soy testigo de cómo su voluntad se triza en ínfimos pedazos al notar que lo recomendado por su médico resulta inútil.<br>Si el supiera que soy yo, el espíritu indómito que ha buscado por años la compañía de un ser como él, y no algún tipo de enfermedad fisiológica lo que lo aqueja, sé que su desesperación e infortunio serían menores. Si, en vez de levantar esa defensa inmutable frente a sus propios sentidos, él pudiese verme y reconocer mi ser como un retazo de su propia alma, entonces todo tormento se convertiría en pacífica entrega.  
>Su cansancio es grande. Mi presencia, mi "hechizo" (como lo llamaran entonces en la tierra de donde provengo) y mi tacto son veneno para él. Él, cuyo semblante me encandiló ese día mientras admiraba, con el sosiego más puro de un joven aún nuevo en el mundo, como los sucesos navegaban con agilidad por entre las corrientes del tiempo.<p>

Lo observé con atención durante todo el día, y era testigo de su anhelo por el sopor del recién nacido, ese sueño en calma, mientras el miedo aún no ha corroído la carne tierna e inmaculada, él añoraba ese descanso que había sido desterrado de sus noches. Mientras intentaba apaciguar su pesadumbre, sus miembros tiritaban con violencia a cada tanto.  
>Lo vi ponerse de pie con la sombra de la resolución en su semblante y avanzar hasta la puerta. Lo seguí y pude ver, a pesar de su debilidad, el reflejo de aquel espíritu soñador que me había atrapado aquel día.<br>Maravillado por esa luz que brotaba desde el fondo del lodazal, caminé con él hacia la puerta de salida.  
>Avanzó con lentitud durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la orilla de un gran bosque que después supe que se llamaba Roumare. El aire endulzado de las hojas y hierbas que llenaban el lugar me produjeron una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Sentí temor por primera y única vez en mi vida mientras observaba con asombro como el ambiente le otorgaba fuerzas y energías puras al corazón de mi Humano, cuyos ojos se perdían entre los brotes tiernos de las hierbas y la azulina bóveda sobre nuestras cabezas.<br>Avanzó con seguridad por una avenida y giró con renovadas energías por una alameda estrecha cercada por altos árboles que se convertían en una cúpula verdosa a medida que marchábamos.  
>Mientras más renovaba fuerzas él, más débil me sentía yo entre el esplendor de una naturaleza que conjugaba cada elemento para hacer que hasta el ser más poderoso perdiera el aliento ante lo sublime de su composición.<br>Observaba con extasío como la indomable potencia de la juventud volvía a poseerlo, a estabilizarlo y por tanto a combatirme. Mi respiración se volvió trabajosa y la avenida se convirtió en una prisión que se cernía sobre mí con mortífera precisión.  
>Me detuve en seco a unos metros de él y lo observe con un dolor que me era extraño. Lancé un lamento prolongado al cielo, un grito mudo para el mundo y ajeno a mi naturaleza, y cuando volví mis ojos hacia él, se había parado en seco. Podía notar que la renovada vida lo había abandonado por completo.<br>Mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas. Me había percibido, había oído en el fondo de su corazón lozano, la angustia que yo materializara sobre la naturaleza.  
>Comenzó entonces a apurar el paso, consciente de mi presencia, y yo, con renovado ímpetu avancé tras sus pasos. Él sabía, estaba consciente de que yo permanecía muy cerca, había sentido mi dolor, mi miedo, mi voz lo había embestido y estaba seguro de que, si extendiese mi mano, él sería capaz de experimentar mi tacto. Sin embargo cuando mis dedos casi lo alcanzaban, se volvió abruptamente hacia mí.<br>Todo mi ser se desplomó al darme cuenta que sus ojos solo divisaban la soledad a mi espalda. Observaba cada rincón, su vista se posaba en el camino atravesándome sin notar mi presencia.  
>Reconocí el temor en sus facciones y mientras intentaba hacerme notar, él, en estado de pánico puro, comenzó a girar sobre un pie muy rápido y durante tanto tiempo que solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.<br>Intentó compensarse aunque se notaba que estaba desorientado, y echó a andar en una dirección ajena por la que habíamos venido. Vagamos ambos con la decepción clavada en nuestros rostros hasta llegar al camino que nos conducía a casa.

**3 De Junio**

Ha decidido viajar. Los criados han preparado las cosas mientras él iba de un lado a otro con inquietud. He decidido quedarme junto con el cochero para al menos conocer detalles sobre su destino, pues él ha enmudecido por completo sobre el asunto de su enfermedad desde aquel paseo por el bosque. Lamentablemente solo he oído que será un viaje largo y que ha sido bastante repentino.  
>He decidido no acompañarlo. Sé que sin su presencia mi desolación será grande, pero debo mantenerme en el hogar y dejar que reponga sus fuerzas. Ha sentido mi presencia, pero por ningún motivo he de forzar nuestro encuentro pues en el pasado, seres otros han logrado observar mi esencia y han muerto en breves delirios.<br>Confío en su fortaleza, no me canso de decirlo, y si para animarlo a que me acepte quiere decir que debo alejarme para vigorizar su espíritu, entonces así ha de ser.

**1 de Julio**

He intentado llenar la soledad lo mejor que he podido. La casa está llena de su presencia y he pasado mis días pisando las mismas huellas que él, una y otra vez. He tomado los paseos que acostumbraba, me he quedado quieto en el jardín admirando los hermosos rosales que él tanto aprecia y hasta he vuelto al bosque que tanto significó para mí aquel día ya lejano. Sin embargo en la arboleda y en el hogar, no he encontrado más que monotonía y aislamiento.  
>Observo las idas y venidas de los criados que, sin su amo, ahora se pasean ociosos y relajados, comentando la vida de otros.<br>El tiempo se ha quedado estático y carga todo su peso contra mí.  
>Mi pensamiento lo sigue hasta donde está, sobre todo por las noches y con febril desesperación. Su recuerdo me acompaña y mi ser completo lo sigue en sueños, hasta aquella lejanía en la que se encuentra ahora, posiblemente recuperándose de mi influencia. Su liberación ha resultado en una enfermedad para mí y en estos momentos lo que más añoro es la salvación que solo él puede otorgarme.<p>

**2 De Julio**

Ha regresado renovado. He encontrado de vuelta a aquel joven que me hechizara por completo aquel día en que salté del barco.  
>No lo he dejado ni un solo minuto y me ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo admirando lo sublime de su porte cuando se cree recuperado de todo mal. Observa la casa con esa altivez de alguien que cree que ha vencido por completo a un viejo rival que pensaba superior a sus fuerzas. Si pudiese, robaría para mí mismo aquella fortaleza que ha ganado y que yo he ido perdiendo con su ausencia. <p>

**3 de Julio**

Sé que durmió mal. Mi influencia ha recaído sobre él pero no con la misma violencia que antes puesto que al menos ha mantenido el ánimo suficiente para pasear por la casa dando órdenes y leyendo.  
>Me he acercado al cochero con motivos de enterarme del viaje pues mi querido Humano mantiene sus labios sellados sobre el tema. Seguramente prefiere atesorar aquellas experiencias en lo más profundo de su ser y sella sus labios para que no escape aquel descanso que lo regresó a la vida.<br>Noto que el cochero sucumbe rápidamente ante mi presencia y comienza a moverse inquieto y sudoroso a los pocos minutos de centrar yo toda mi atención en él.  
>Lamentablemente no he podido enterarme de otro dato más que el nombre del lugar que visitaron: El Monte Saint Michel.<p>

**4 de Julio **

Anoche noté que su entereza no lo había abandonado a pesar de que me encontraba muy cerca de él. Cuando se fue a dormir lo hizo con la confianza de aquel que está seguro de que el cansancio no desfallecerá frente a las fuertes fauces del insomnio, y por tanto ni siquiera se molestó en echarle llave a la puerta.  
>Se metió a la cama y al poco rato, su respiración se había vuelto suave y acompasada. Admiré con una renovada euforia como ante mis ojos la paz envolvía por completo su hermoso talante embelleciendo aún más sus rasgos y dulcificando su alma que era en ese momento para mí, un néctar cuyo aroma apenas podía resistir.<br>Cada exhalación traía hasta mí ese insoportable aroma de profundo sosiego que jamás había conocido. Su boca entreabierta era el umbral de aquella maravillosa libación que hacia que me retorciera en mi rincón intentando dominarme.  
>¿Qué ser humano en el pasado había tenido mi presencia tan cerca y por tanto sin haberse dejado llevar por su debilidad más profunda? ¿Quién me había resistido de esta forma?<br>Nadie. Ninguno, ni los más poderosos chamanes ni los más resistentes líderes.  
>Y sin embargo aquí estaba él, en la ternura de las primeras décadas de la vida, con su alma siendo el contra-veneno a mis influjos que no podía evitar provocar a pesar de mi naturaleza benigna.<br>No pude más y subí a la cama con un arrebato poco propio de mí. Su tranquilidad era mi éxtasis, y su cuerpo la vasija en el que se posaba toda armonía interior.  
>Me incliné sobre él y posé mi boca sobre la suya en un intento de atrapar un poco de aquella ambrosía de concordia. Quería aunque fuese un poco de aquella paz para mi atribulada alma, para mis demonios, para mi constante tribulación.<br>Sentía como succionaba aquella deliciosa fuerza desde su garganta, y esta me llenaba por completo, mi alma y la suya estaban más cerca que nunca y yo me empapaba de vida. Su vida… Nuestra vida.  
>Cuando me encontré saciado, me incorporé con lentitud con el sabor aun revoloteando en mis labios. Él despertó abruptamente, extenuado, quebrado… Incompleto. Lo había herido profundamente y solo pude darme cuenta de aquello cuando sus ojos buscaron con lastimero trabajo el bienestar que se había perdido.<br>¡Oh, como me lamenté de mi propia debilidad!  
>Había infringido una herida que no solo no cerraría, si no que se expandiría más y más.<p> 


	3. Experimento

**5 de Julio **

Ha vuelto a sus estados de delirio causados por mi presencia.  
>La noche anterior me había extralimitado y ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de mi falta de auto-control.<br>Sabía que a pesar de mi proximidad física él había resistido de una forma que no creí posible en un ser tan joven y en tal estado de inestabilidad, y cuando despertó al otro día, más allá de arrepentimiento, era una fascinación la que recorría todo mi ser.  
>Él, que debía estar en estos momentos sumido en febriles delirios, se encontraba con el mismo vigor que observara en los días anteriores. Por supuesto que él no había salido victorioso de mis actos, pues una sombra se cernía sobre su semblante.<p>

Nuestro encuentro lo había dejado en un estado de permanente alerta y durante todo el día siguiente al episodio, tuve que reprimir el capricho de seguir empujando sus límites.  
>Pasó todo el día paseando por la casa con la inseguridad de un enfermo que vuelve a sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios después de un largo periodo de enfermedad. Yo, en tanto, tomé la resolución de quedarme en un rincón apartado de la casa mientras observaba, con el corazón oprimido, como mi sed por su presencia me convertía en un ser ansioso y desarmado ante mis propios códigos.<p>

Al anochecer su turbación se volvió más evidente, pues volvió a la costumbre de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave. Se dirigió hacia la mesa más próxima y con nerviosismo, tomó una botella con agua y llenando un vaso con una generosa cantidad, bebió sediento el contenido en dos o tres sorbos prolongados, para después prorrumpir en un sonoro suspiro.  
>Noté que el agua había apaciguado un poco su ansiedad pues con paso lento y aliviado se dirigió a la cama donde se durmió a los pocos minutos después.<p>

Me encontraba en la misma condición que la noche anterior.  
>Su respiración era calma y acompasada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con un ritmo delicado; me acerqué entonces ignorando por completo a mi sentido de conservación más primitivo, y con lentitud posé un dedo en el centro de su pecho.<br>Su piel era cálida y sus latidos traspasaban la cavidad torácica hasta retumbar en la yema de mi dedo que vibraba al compas de su pulso. Entonces él comenzó a jadear. Y un frenesí terrorífico inundó todo su rostro que comenzaba a contraerse en visible horror. Mi tacto le producía pesadillas. Hacía que brotara de su centro el más profundo de sus miedos: No la muerte en sí, si no que los instantes previos en los que se tiene consciencia de que a pesar de una agonía certera, se tiene conocimiento de que podría existir una salvación si hubiese alrededor ayuda. Pero la soledad, el desamparo absoluto han asegurado el fin absoluto que llega con pausado andar.  
>Me aparté de él con lentitud, sin dejar de observarlo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de temor ante los aterrados jadeos de mi Humano que se encontraba atrapado en un estado del que no podía salir.<br>Avancé completamente atribulado hacia el rincón y choqué en seco con la mesa.  
>Grande mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no la atravesaba como de costumbre, si no que por el contrario, incluso había tambaleado con el impacto.<br>¿Qué podía significar esto? ¿Me estaba volviendo material?.  
>Con confusión me acerqué hacia la mesita de noche al costado de la cama e intenté aferrarme a ella. Imposible. Mi brazo la atravesó por completo.<br>Volví entonces mis pasos hacia la mesa para volver a tocarla pero una vez más mi cuerpo se había vuelto inmaterial.  
>¡No cabía en mi confusión! Solo un momento atrás había chocado con ella tanto que incluso había sentido el impacto de la madera contra mí. Pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad y yo era tan etéreo como antes.<br>Probé un sin fin de cosas: Tocar con suavidad la cubierta, moverme hacia ella a toda velocidad, levantar el vaso vacío que había dejado él antes de tomar el agua, pero todos mis intentos fueron infructuosos.  
>Estiré mi mano hacia la botella con agua con poca convicción y entonces me di cuenta que mi mano se ceñía alrededor del cristal.<br>¡No había sido una ilusión! Mi mano estaba en completo contacto con la superficie de la botella e incluso era capaz de palpar las irregularidades en su fabricación.  
>La levanté sin esfuerzo y la cambié de lugar innumerables veces con un deleite que no había conocido hasta ahora. Intenté abrirla con la fascinación de un niño que tiene en sus manos por primera vez un objeto que no conoce y descubrí que podía quitar su cubierta.<br>Agité el líquido en su interior mientras lo observaba maravillado y en un intento audaz de mi parte (Pues no sabía si el fracaso de esto hubiese despertado a mi Humano que aún se agitaba en terribles sueños) me llevé la botella a los labios y vertí su contenido en mi boca.  
>Un flujo helado y de extraño sabor se deslizó por mi garganta con la misma rapidez que la de las olas al chocar contra el caso del barco.<br>La satisfacción se complementó con un frescor que no conocía y, antes de poder darme cuenta, me había bebido todo el contenido de la botella con suma precipitación.  
>Solo pude salir de mi euforia cuando noté con espanto que mi humano se revolvía con violencia entre las sábanas, preso seguramente, de alguna visión terrible.<br>Dejé la botella donde estaba y con cautela me acerqué a él solo para notar que despertaba de un salto y miraba a su alrededor con el sudor coronando sus sienes.  
>Se puso de pie con trabajo y avanzó unos pasos, respirando trabajosamente mientras intentaba encender una lámpara cercana.<br>Con el cuarto iluminado paso su vista por cada rincón.  
>Cuando se hubo asegurado que en apariencia estaba completamente solo, se acercó a la mesa con la botella con agua. Cuando intentó vaciar su contenido en el vaso cercano, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no quedaba ni una sola gota de agua .<br>Tomó asiento confuso y entonces me di cuenta que él estaba consciente de que había quedado líquido en su interior.  
>Se desparramó en una silla cercana con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida. No volvió a la cama hasta el amanecer.<p>

**6 de Julio  
><strong>Esta noche me ha sido posible una vez más, tomar el agua de la botella que mi querido Humano ha dejado. Se ha despertado y ha comprobado de inmediato el contenido del envase. Temo que esto le haya perturbado, pero para mí es como un destello de esperanza para que él pueda notar mi presencia.

**10 de Julio**

Ahora estoy seguro. Ha notado mi existencia y es más, se ha dado cuenta de mi proximidad a él.  
>El 6 de Julio en la noche llamó a una de sus criadas para que le trajera una gran variedad de cosas. Al dejarlas la mujer sobre la mesa, el rápidamente se dispuso a distribuirlas cuidadosamente. Colocó con mucha delicadeza una botella de vino, leche, agua, pan y frutillas; y posteriormente se metió a la cama donde se durmió al cabo de varios minutos.<br>Me acerqué con cuidado a la mesa y me di cuenta que solo las botellas con líquidos eran accesibles a mi tacto.  
>Destapé la botella de vino y su penetrante olor hizo que me estremeciera. El dulce del contenido se mezclaba con un aroma demasiado fuerte que resulto insoportable para mi olfato y pronto me sentí lo suficientemente desagradado como para volver a tapar la botella y dejarla a un lado.<br>Volví a beber media botella de agua como lo hiciera en las noches anteriores y me dispuse a probar el segundo recipiente.  
>La leche, con su liquido blanquecino de extraña consistencia fue un agrado para mi paladar. Me bebí la botella entera y pronto me encontré en total calma, agazapado en un rincón, lleno de un plácido sentimiento de tranquilidad que me había brindado su efecto.<br>Al amanecer, mi Humano se acercó a la mesa con prontitud y tomo cuidadosa nota de lo que había desaparecido durante la noche.  
>Su semblante era de curiosidad, pero también de temor.<br>El 7 de Julio volvió a dejar sobre la mesa los mismos elementos y durante la noche fui consumiendo el agua y sobre todo la leche que se había vuelto mi preferida. Cuando despertó, volvió a tomar nota de lo que faltaba.  
>El 8 de Julio, sin embargo quiso ir más allá en su experimento y suprimió por completo el agua y la leche, dejándome solo con el pan y las frutillas a las que yo, por algún motivo, no podía acceder. A la mañana siguiente, su rostro se iluminó de deleite al darse cuenta que nada de lo que había dispuesto se había tocado como en las noches anteriores.<br>El 9 de Julio ocurrió un suceso bastante extraño que me hizo dudar de si él estaba realmente consciente de mi presencia.  
>Cuando se preparó para dormir, dejó sobre la mesa solo el agua y la leche que estaban cubiertas de una tela blanquecina con los tapones de las respectivas botellas, completamente atados. Esto me pareció extraordinario, pues me indicaba que él sabía que alguien quien se bebía los contenidos durante la noche y quería por tanto hacer más trabajoso el acceso a las bebidas. Pero entonces, en un acto que me confundió por completo, se frotó los labios y las manos con una sustancia negruzca que manchó un poco la cobija cuando él se metió a la cama.<br>No estaba consciente de mi presencia. Él, claramente pensaba que era él mismo quien, en algún estado de inconsciencia, bebía la leche y el agua para luego volver a la cama.  
>Me he decidido pues, a jugar un poco con él en aras de encaminarlo en el sentido correcto de sus suposiciones.<br>He destapado el agua y la leche con sumo cuidado, cuidando de que la envolturas de cada una no sufran alteración alguna. Me he bebido la leche y el agua por completo y he vuelto a poner cuidadosamente los tapones de las botellas de la forma exacta en las que él las había sellado anteriormente, cuidándome también de dejar ambas botellas en la posición anterior exacta.  
>Una vez hecho el trabajo con suma perfección, me he quedado junto a la mesa hasta el amanecer, cuando él se ha despertado abruptamente y ha observado con cuidado a su alrededor.<br>Su cama se encuentra sin manchas, y al levantarse al ver la mesa se ha encontrado que las botellas están exactamente igual a como él las dejara. Ha destapado ambos recipientes y al notar que se encontraban absolutamente vacías a comenzado a reírse de forma estrepitosa.  
>Su risa inunda toda la habitación y llena mi corazón de una esperanza que no había atrevido a tener hasta ahora.<br>Si no lo sabe, al menos lo sospecha. Y el hecho de que los experimentos hayan sido de forma material y no solo conjeturas racionales hace que su seguridad se vuelva más robusta.

**11 de Julio.**

Ha decidido partir para París.  
>Salimos con mucha premura (Digo salimos porque he decidido acompañarlo a pesar de saber que lo que menos necesita es mi influencia en su ya inestable mente) y he decidido mantener mi fuerza en el nivel mínimo. Durante este viaje no seré más que una tenue sombra, una imagen incorpórea en el rabillo del ojo que puede fácilmente ser confundida con un adorno velado en algún rincón de la habitación.<br>Soy un suspiro en una sala ruidosa y animada.


	4. Más Cerca

**29 de Julio.**

Hemos regresado a casa.  
>Mi humano ha decidido pasear durante todo el día sin siquiera descansar un momento desde la llegada, y mientras está afuera, yo me encargo de experimentar mis límites en el gabinete de vasos.<br>Soy capaz de moverlos pero sin embargo apenas intento levantarlos caen con estrépito al piso haciéndose añicos. Los criados ni siquiera lo notan, sabiendo que su señor se encuentra fuera lo primero que hacen es dedicarse a actividades ociosas fuera de la cocina e incluso visitar las casas vecinas.

**1 de Agosto**

Progreso. He podido levantar un par de vasos sin que se cayeran al piso, los he trasladado de un lado a otro y luego los he vuelto a dejar en su lugar; pero me temo que los criados han notado los destrozos de mis intentos aunque se echen la culpa los unos a los otros.

**4 De agosto.**

Los criados han llevado el problema de los vasos rotos a su señor.  
>Mi Humano ha tenido que calmar la ira de aquellos que son señalados como culpables y luego sentenciar con autoritaria voz que el tiempo dirá quiénes son los culpables y que más les valdría volver a sus quehaceres.<p>

**6 de Agosto.**

¡Ha ocurrido! Mi interior se llena de una emoción que apenas puedo contener y que se esparce por todo mi entorno.  
>Hoy mi Humano decidió dar un paseo por el camino que da a su rosedal, admirando con absoluta paz los rosales otoñales que comenzaban a florecer.<br>Su mirada era absolutamente exquisita, su cuerpo se encontraba tan inserto en la belleza de las flores que la emoción me embargó por completo.  
>Lo observaba junto a mí como si fuese la más perfecta de las escenas, la delicadeza con que las yemas de sus dedos tocaban los capullos de las rosas era completamente sublime.<br>De pronto suspiró sonoramente y se acercó a un ejemplar que tenía tres hermosas flores con la expresión de aquel que ha encontrado la belleza en un lodazal.  
>No supe cómo ni por qué, pero me posicioné a su lado, estiré la mano, y mientras doblaba el tallo de una rosa noté su mirada absolutamente fija en la flor que yo estaba manipulando.<br>Continué moviéndola suavemente hasta que la suave vara se rompió, y entonces, con mis ojos fijos en mi Humano, me llevé la rosa a mis labios como hiciera él antes con los pequeños brotes.  
>El aroma de los pétalos me invadió de forma certera y mientras absorbía aquel embriagador bálsamo, mi Humano estiró el brazo con rapidez para arrebatarme la rosa.<br>¡Lo había visto todo! ¡Me había observado cortar la rosa y llevármela a los labios! Y más aún ¡Había intentado quitármela!  
>Lo sabe. Sabe de mi presencia, y ahora es un hecho seguro. Su turbación es normal. Y aunque después de que yo escondiera la rosa en mi espalda volviéndola invisible, él comenzara a caminar con mucha rapidez lejos de mí, sé que ahora por fin puede sentirme a su lado. <p>

**7 de Agosto.**

He bebido su agua. Lo hice con una seguridad que no podía permitirme antes. Si alguna vez durante el día, él tuvo dudas de mi existencia, la botella vacía ahora será la confirmación final de mi permanencia en esta casa, su casa, y junto a él.  
>Ha despertado a eso de las nueve y lo primero que hizo fue ir a verificar la botella. La tomó en sus manos mientras con una sonrisa un tanto macabra movía el cristal de forma circular.<br>Se ha pasado estos días paseando, siempre en silencio, consciente de mi cercanía.  
>No sabe (¿Cómo podría saberlo?) que al aceptar mi existencia me ha concedido poder sobre él.<br>Hay una influencia mía que rebalsa su cuerpo y ya no puede ignorarla. Si lo llamo, viene, si le pido que mire a mi dirección, lo hace.  
>Hoy, por ejemplo, decidió salir a pasear a pleno sol por las orillas ardientes del río. Yo me quedé en casa un poco decepcionado de que no tenga ni la más mínima intención de interactuar conmigo y, por el contrario, intente alejarse de mí a pesar de las pruebas. A eso de las seis de la tarde decidí que era hora de que volviera, y concentrándome en la visión de su hermoso porte cruzando el umbral de la puerta, lo hice regresar. Miró a los criados como si no estuviese muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo dentro de la casa, como si una premonición, más que una voluntad lo hubiese arrastrado hasta el hogar.<br>Les peguntó si había alguna noticia para él y al recibir una negativa, se quedó parado inmóvil y dubitativo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**8 de Agosto.**

Anoche no bebí el contenido de la botella que él tan diligentemente dejó para mí en la mesa. He decidido mantener la distancia por esta noche para ver si mi presencia es suficientemente fuerte para que él la note cerca. 

**9 de Agosto.**

Sabe que estoy cerca. Sospecha de mi influencia sobre él y está claramente más asustado por la falta de mis manifestaciones. Lo entiendo, lo he visto a lo largo de mi extensa vida. Los seres humanos temen más a aquello que les produce un estremecimiento misterioso más que a las demostraciones materiales de una fuerza extraña. Me temen, porque puedo refugiarme en ese plano que para ellos es invisible e inaccesible, aquel espacio que no pueden revisar, al que no pueden penetrar para asegurarse de que pueden con lo que allí se agazapa.

**11 de Agosto.**

Quiere escapar de mi silencio, de mi presencia. Ha planeado un viaje en contra de mi voluntad y por tanto me ha obligado a mantenerlo en casa.  
>Mi querido Humano, si tú supieras lo apreciada que es tu pequeña y efímera existencia para mí no te apresurarías tanto a cruzar el camino que nos separa. ¿Quién te ha comprendido? ¿Quién te ha atesorado de la forma que lo hago yo? Es una comunión enferma, eso lo sé. Pero sería soberbio caer en ese edénico abismo, juntos.<p>

**13 de Agosto**

No te preocupes, sé que ya no tienes voluntad para nada más que el terror y las dudas, pero esa voluntad la tengo yo por ti.

**15 de Agosto.**

He decidido que es mejor no permitirle el paseo de hoy. No he querido actuar como un tirano pero esta mañana se la levantado con un semblante enfermizo que me ha preocupado bastante. Lo he mantenido en el sillón durante toda la mañana y después de la comida he hecho que repose para que recupere sus fuerzas.  
>Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que hay un remolino de horrores en su razonar, se siente absolutamente fuera de sí, como si no pudiese ser el dueño de sí mismo de nuevo y me aguanto las ganas de decirle que eso es correcto, que no hay un "Yo", no lo hay y no volverá a haber. "Nosotros" es lo que queda de ambos. De su voluntad y de mi entrega se ha formado una conjunción exquisita de un solo ser que fluctúa entre dos planos y que ya no puede ser dividido.<br>De pronto se me ocurre que le haría bien salir al jardín y comer alguna de las frutillas que tiene plantadas en el pequeño huerto. Se levanta asombrado y hace exactamente lo que quería que hiciera, sin embargo come las frutas con una expresión de agobio en el rostro.  
>Mi adorado, si pudiera transmitirte esa paz que ahora siento, si pudiese derramarla sobre ti entonces quedaría vacío de toda calma.<p>

17 de Agosto

Han ocurrido dos hechos que me han apenado de forma tremenda.  
>Antes de ayer intentó escapar. Me encontraba en el jardín intentando buscar alguna cosa que pudiese calmarlo cuando de pronto dejé de notar su presencia en la casa.<br>¡Se había ido! Mi alma lo buscó enloquecida y al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo volver; había preparado el coche y si no me hubiese percatado de su ausencia quien sabe a donde habría llegado.

Pero anoche se produjo el hecho más grave hasta ahora.  
>El día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Al anochecer me dispuse a observarlo descansar como cada noche, pero en vez de mirar el agua como cada noche, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo. De pronto sentí que su presencia desaparecía, la desesperación se apoderó de mí mientras él se internaba más y más en la lectura. Era casi insoportable y cuando estuve a punto de detenerlo, se puso de pie y se fue a dormir.<br>Me quedé en mi lugar absolutamente confundido, y al paso de unos cuarenta minutos, me puse de pie y comencé a hojear el libro que había quedado abierto en la mesa cercana. Lo primero que me sorprendió era que podía dar vuelta a cada hoja como lo hiciera él anoche con tanta naturalidad; pero después, me di cuenta que podía entender las palabras escritas en él como si fuese mi humano el que las pronunciara. Era un libro sobre seres invisibles que dominan el mundo sin que el humano pueda percibirlos, y entonces entendí el absorbente interés de mi humano por aquella lectura.  
>Me encontraba leyendo sobre antiguos espíritus de Grecia cuando de pronto me di cuenta que él estaba de pie en sus ropas de dormir observando furioso como yo pasaba las hojas del libro que leyera él antes. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se había abalanzado sobre mí con un rencor que no sintiera jamás en él.<br>Di vuelta el asiento para cortarle el paso y escapé por la ventana semi-abierta.  
>Me quedé toda la noche en el jardín con el espíritu destrozado, me mantuve en el camino de rosales de otoño sintiéndome menos que el silencio. <p>


End file.
